Your Shadow And Those Fireworks
by Porotorochi
Summary: Shinichi hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang membuat Ran mau tidak mau harus memalingkan wajah menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Malam itu, tepat jam 00:00 sebuah perjanjian terlontarkan dari mulut Shinichi, selamanya... Untuk gadis didepannya ini.


Your Shadow And Those Fireworks

**08.47 a.m**

Seorang dengan kupluk longgar berwarna putih, mengenakan seragam sekolah berbalut cardigan dan syal sedang berjalan di koridor selatan. Berkali-kali ia meniup telapak tangannya yang terasa beku di suhu minus kota Tokyo. Tidak pernah selama 17 tahun hidupnya ia merasakan dingin yang amat sangat. Ia tetap seperti siswi-siswi Jepang lainnya, memakai seragam dengan rok yang panjangnya tidak sampai lutut walaupun suhu kota menurun drastis. Dirinya, wanita dengan wajah cantik itu bernama Ran Mouri yang terkenal dengan sifat kasar dan beraninya. Hari ini hari sabtu, tidak ada yang bersekolah di hari libur kecuali para anggota klub baseball serta managernya. "Ran-chan!" panggil seorang pria sebaya dengan poros tinggi berjawah tampan sedang melambai ke arahnya, Shinichi Kudo. "Kudo-kun!" balas Ran lalu memasukan tangan ke cargidan krem-nya. "Hari ini lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya ya," kata Shinichi seraya berjalan berdampingan dengan Ran. Gadis itu hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak bisa banyak bicara karena bibirnya sudah terlalu kaku untuk berbicara, bahkan sekedar digerakan. Shinichi yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Ran menoleh dan mendapati bibir gadis itu bergetar. "Um…," gumam Shinichi. Ran menoleh dan menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tidak," jawab lelaki itu lalu mereka berjalan kembali. Untuk latihan sabtu ini, mereka menggunakan lapangan basket in door karena suhu diluar terlalu dingin. Ran duduk di dekat tas para pemain baseball disimpan sedangkan Shinichi sedang ada di ruang ganti untuk berganti baju. Tak lama, ponsel Ran berbunyi, dengan enggan gadis itu menjawab sambungan dari Sonoko Suzuki, sahabatnya. "Moshi moshi?" jawab Ran.

"_Ohayou, Ran-chan!" _

"Bisakah kau langsung ke topik pembicaraan? Ada apa?"

"_Ya baiklah. Um… Malam tahun baru, kau bisa datang ke rumah keluarga Suzuki?"_

"Untuk apa?"

"_Ayolah, merayakan tahun baru! Karena itu akan menjadi tahun baru terakhir kita sebelum kelulusan,"_

Ran menghela nafas, "Aku pikirkan lagi,"

"_Baiklah! Ohiya, ajak Shinichi juga ya! Aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian, Ran. Kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Jangan menolak juga, karena tahun baru nanti aku punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua!" _

Sementara orang yang disebrangnya terkekeh, Ran merasakan pipinya memanas dan itu pertanda buruk. "A-aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia! Dan… Aku bilang aku akan mem—" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Sonoko sudah mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Ia selalu begitu. Ran hanya menatap ponselnya dengan pipi yang semakin memanas setiap kalimat Sonoko tadi menari-nari di otaknya. Ran memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng-geleng untuk mengusir kalimat Sonoko dan ia tidak sadar kalau Shinichi sudah berdiri didepannya dengan tampang curiga. "Ran?" tanya Shinichi lalu memegang dahi Ran dan spontan gadis itu menghentikan kelakuan anehnya. "Y-ya?" sahutnya dengan pipi yang semakin panas. Shinichi melepaskan tangannya dari kening Ran, air wajah lelaki itu berubah, ia tersenyum tipis dan hal seperti itu… Selalu membuat pipi Ran semakin panas. Gadis itu menyadari-nya dan segera mendorong Shinichi masuk lapangan, "Pelatih sudah menunggu!" serunya dan Shinichi berjalan santai ke arah tim baseball yang sudah menunggu. Ran menghembuskan nafas sambil menunduk, bagaimana ia bisa berkelakuan seperti itu.

Karena latihan ini di lapangan basket in door, pelatih hanya mengadakan latihan ringan. Melempar dan menangkap. Sudah 1 jam berlalu, para anggota baseball kini duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mendengar ocehan pelatih. Ran sedang memeriksa jadwal tanding hari senin dan beberapa jadwal latihan terakhir sebelum tahun baru. Dan untungnya, seminggu sebelum tahun baru mereka sudah berhenti berlatih. Jika seperti itu, Ran bisa mengajak Shinichi ke rumah Sonoko pada malam tahun baru. Dan ia bisa tahu hadiah yang akan diberikan So— Tunggu sebentar, kenapa ia memikirkan rencana itu? Oh yang benar saja. Dirinya memang sudah gila.

Ran menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo. Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Pukul 10," gumamnya lalu menghela nafas. Untungnya, semakin siang suhu kota Tokyo sedikit menghangat. Walaupun sedikit, namun Ran sangat berterimakasih. Ia mengingat jadwal hari ini, kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri kosong setelah seorang anak bernama Conan Edogawa pulang entah kemana dari 6 bulan lalu. Dan saat itu juga, seseorang yang sudah ada di hatinya sejak ia masih bermain serodotan muncul di SMU tempatnya menuntut ilmu, Shinichi Kudo. Walaupun seperti itu, ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa perasaannya terbelah dua saat bertemu Shinichi. Ia merasa senang, namun khawatir di sisi lain. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa dirinya malah merasa lebih menjadi _stalker _bagi lelaki itu walaupun jelas-jelas mereka berteman dekat. Terlalu banyak yang ingin Ran katakan pada Shinichi setelah lelaki itu kembali. Namun disaat ia punya kesempatan lebih, kata-katanya selalu sampai hingga tenggorokan. Tidak lebih. Dan kenyataan seperti itu yang membuat dirinya lelah. Untuk itu, ia mencoba mengulang semuanya. Menganggap Shinichi sebagai anak baru di sekolahnya—dan teman sekelasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya, dan itu membuat Ran reflex memegang tangan tersebut. Jika orang itu tidak memberitahukan namanya, Ran tidak akan berhenti untuk melanjutkan aksi 'pembantingan'nya. "Ah Kudo," gumam Ran. "Kau tidak berubah, masih kasar seperti biasanya," gumam Shinichi sambil memasukan tangan ke saku celana. Ran mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau juga, masih bertindak seenaknya seperti biasa," tambah Ran tidak mau kalah. "Kau masih keras kepala seperti biasa," oh rupanya Shinichi belum mau kalah. Ran mengerucutkan bibir tidak bergumam. "Dan kau kalah sekarang," kata Shinichi. Dirinya segera tergelak ditempat. Ran berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shinichi di tempat, "Hei!" sahut Shinichi sambil mengejarnya.

Shinichi sudah ada di samping Ran, "Dan kau masih cengeng,"

Kali ini Ran menatap Shinichi dengan mata disipitkan tidak suka. "Aku punya 2 tangan, Kudo."

"Aku juga,"

"Kau punya wajah yang tampan," kata Ran lalu tersenyum. Ini pertanda buruk, ada sesuatu dibalik kelakuan Ran itu. "Dan sepertinya wajahmu itu tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pendaratan salah satu tanganku," lanjutnya. Ia masih tersenyum, namun senyumnya tersebut terlihat mengerikan. Shinichi tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk kecil lalu berlari. Terkadang lelaki itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan namun terkadang ia juga membuat darahnya mendidih. Menyebalkan.

**Malam Tahun Baru**

Ran sudah memberi tahu Shinichi soal pesta tahun baru di rumah Sonoko dan apa yang terjadi? 2 hari yang lalu pria itu hilang. Ran tidak bisa menemukan Shinichi dimanapun. Dan penyesalan itu kembali menyusup ke hati Ran. Ia pikir ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan disampaikan pada Shinichi. Namun apa jadinya? Shinichi hilang bahkan sebelum gadis itu mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya. Hingga saat ini, belum ada setitik air mata dari Ran yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia sudah ada di dalam rumah Sonoko yang luas dan berbagai macam barang mewah dapat terlihat disana. "Ran, mana dia?" tanya Sonoko sambil menyodorkan minuman. Ran menerimanya lalu memiringkan kepala, "Dia siapa?"

Sonoko terbelalak "Jadi kau tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

"Ah Shinichi? Ia… Tidak bisa datang,"

"HE? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah," gumam Ran sambil menghela nafas, "Ia tidak bisa datang."

Air muka Sonoko berubah, "Kenapa?"

Ran menunduk menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menengadahkan kepalanya lagi, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sonoko berkacak pinggang, "Dasar lelaki!" geramnya lalu mengajak Ran memisahkan diri dari keramaian keluarga Suzuki. Sekarang mereka ada di belakang tangga, "Jangan bilang ia menghilang lagi," kata Sonoko kesal. "Bahkan kau sudah bisa menduganya," tambah Ran tenang. "Kau sudah berusaha menghubunginya?"

"Sudah, namun ponselnya tidak aktif,"

"Kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Tanpa dijawab kau pasti tahu jawabannya,"

Sonoko mendengus kecil, "Baiklah, sekarang hilangkan stress-mu! 10 menit lagi jam 12! Ayo kita ke halaman depan!" Ajak Sonoko sambil menarik lengan Ran. Benar juga, untuk apa bersedih di malam tahun baru? Halaman depan rumah Sonoko sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang sebagian berjawah asing bagi Ran dan sebagian tidak. Untuk klan Suzuki, sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pesta atau semacamnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Ran berbunyi, sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari… "Shinichi," gumamnya pelan. Ia buru-buru membuka pesan tersebut dan matanya terbelalak. Ia kelewat tidak percaya hingga harus membaca pesan tersebut berkali-kali dan meminta Sonoko mencubit lengannya. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Sonoko membaca pesan tersebut dan menggiring Ran hingga berada di pintu untuk menuju rooftop dari rumah Sonoko. Alih-alih Sonoko penasaran dan akan mengikuti Ran ke rooftop rumahnya, ia malah menghilang kembali ke halaman depan untuk melihat kembang api yang sudah di siapkan sore tadi.

Ran membulatkan mentalnya, lalu mulai memutar knop pintu. Ia berjalan ke luar lalu menutup pintunya perlahan. Satu yang pertama dilihatnya, bayangan seorang pria yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berdiri membelakangi Ran. Ini bukan mimpi, bukan? Gadis itu mulai berjalan perlahan lalu menundukan kepala sambil mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud meninju pria itu dari belakang. Saat tangannya melayang, saat itu juga tangan milik pria tersebut menghentikannya di udara. "Hai," sapa lelaki itu, Shinichi. Tenaga Ran melemah, namun ia tetap bersikeras mendorong tangannya supaya bisa meninju Shinichi. Tidak lama, Ran mulai menangis, ia menurunkan tangannya. "Kau masih punya waktu…" kata Shinichi sambil melihat jam tangannya. "8 menit lagi untuk bicara sebelum aku bicara," katanya lalu memasukan tangan ke saku celana. Ran mengusap pipinya lalu menatap Shinichi lekat-lekat, "Kau bodoh," katanya. "Hanya itu?" tanya Shinichi enteng. Beberapa menit berlalu seraya tangis Ran mereda, ia mulai membuka mulut dan "Tidak, tepatnya kau sangat sangat bodoh, Kudo."

Shinichi hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus memalingkan wajah menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Tidak lama kemudian Shinichi mulai membungkuk lalu merengkuh Ran, memeluknya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya masih tersembunyi di saku celana. Saat itu juga kembang api mulai menghiasi langit malam. "Akemashite omedetou, Ran1." Bisik Shinichi. Ran kembali menumpahkan air matanya, kali ini di pundak lelaki itu. "Semuanya sudah jelas bukan? Ini sudah masuk tahun selanjutnya, artinya seluruh kenangan itu sudah tidak ada. Bahkan saat ketika aku pergi selama 2 hari kemarin. Anggap itu tidak ada, karena sebagai balasannya, mulai dari detik ini hingga seterusnya aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," kata Shinichi. "Dan berjanjilah, ini akan menjadi air mata terakhirmu, untukku."

Ran sudah berjanji dalam hatinya, apa yang sudah berlalu biarkan berlalu. Apa yang mengganggunya di masa lalu harus dilupakan dan apa yang menjadi kenangan indahnya harus di abadikan. Hingga saat ini, dari Shinichi mengucapkan janji di malam tahun baru, lelaki itu benar-benar berada disampingnya. Mengembalikan dan membuat memori serta kenangan yang tidak akan dilupakan Ran. Saat ini, bayangan Shinichi dan kembang api adalah awal dari segala bentuk kesenangan mereka.

_Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru__2_– Ran Mouri

1Akemashite Omedetou: Selamat tahun baru

2Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru: Hingga kini aku masih ingat apa yang kau katakan.


End file.
